To LOVE-Ru - Rito turns into a Devilukean
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito get's turned into a Devilukean by accident when Oshizu gives him a wrong medecin. What will happen to him and will he be able to control his powers for a week?
1. Chapter 1

Rito decided to go for a check up at Mikado's office and when he got there she wasn't there but luckily Oshizu was.

"Hiya Oshizu!" Greeted Rito happily.  
"*Yawn* Hi there Rito." Greeted Oshizu back while being a little tired.  
"If you don't mind, could you do a little check up?" Suggested Rito.  
"Sure thing." Said Oshizu.

Rito then sat on a bench and Oshizu started the check up. And when Oshizu was ready she also decided to vaccinate him just in case since winter has already come there, but she didn't realize that she had given a wrong medecine for Rito.  
After that Rito left and Mikado was walking in the hallway to go to her office.

"Oshizu, where is the medecine spike i had on my table?" Asked Mikado with a comcerned tone.  
"*Yawn* I gave it to Rito." Explained Oshizu.  
"You what?!" Said Mikado.  
"W-Was that bad?" Asked Oshizu now concerned too.  
"It was meant for Lala and you gave it to Rito?" Explained Mikado.  
"O-Oh no! I messed up!" Shouted Oshizu sadly.  
"Hmm well it will last for a week so it's not that dangerous but you should be more careful. Ok?" Explained Mikado.  
"Y-Yes!" Said Oshizu.

Rito was walking on the hallway when he felt strange.

"Guh! W-What's going on?" Said Rito to himself.  
"Rito-kun!" Shouted Run happily.  
"Wait up Run! Guh, what's going on?" Said Rito again.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Run concerned.  
"I-I don't know. I didn't feel like this when i visited Mikado's office and while Oshizu checked my eye sight and my ears." Explained Rito while being in pain.  
"I-I'll go tell Mikado!" Explained Run and rushed to Mikado's office.

Rito then started to feel more bad when it suddenly stopped.

"Huh? It just stopped. Well i'll go to class." Said Rito and continued his way to class.

When Rito reached his class other students looked at him as he walked to his desk.

"Uh, Rito. Is that... you?" Asked Barry.  
"What do you mean? Of course i am." Explained Rito with a confused look.  
"Well uuuh, how should i put this... you have something behind you." Explained Barry.  
Huh? Something behind me?" Said Rito confused and then looked behind him and saw that he had a Devilukean tail with the blade looking attachment.  
"YAAAAH! H-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Asked Rito while being confused.  
"Rito what happened?!" Asked Lala, Yui, Momo and Sairenji.  
"Uh Rito seemed to get your alien tail Lala, Momo." Explained Saito who was sitting on his desk.  
"WHAT?! HOW?!" Asked the girls.  
"Oshizu accidenly gave Rito a medecine that was meant for Lala" Explained Run.  
"Huh? T-Tell me there's a cure too Run." Demanded Rito.  
"No need to panic, it will only last for a week." Explained Run.  
"Oh, well i guess it's not that bad i guess." Said Rito with a much calmer voice.

Momo then walked up to Rito and grabbed his tail and rubbed it.

"Uh, what are you doing Momo? If you're trying something, it's not working." Explained Rito.  
"Oh uh r-right." Said Momo a bit embarrased.  
"What was she trying Rito?" Asked Barry curiously.  
"She probably tried to get me feel, uh well aroused since for some strange reason she, Lala and Nana feel that way when their tails are touched." Explained Rito with an embarrasing tone.  
"*Sigh*" Barry only sigh's at that statement.  
"Y-Yuuki-kun try lifting that Honekawa's desk." Suggested Sairenji.  
"Huh, why?" Asked Rito with a confused look.  
"Well since you have a Devilukean tail, then maybe you also have the powers that Devilukeans have." Explained Sairenji.  
"Huh, that actually makes sence. Sure i'll try." Said Rito and walked to Honekawa's desk and lifted it up.  
"Y-Yep, Rito has the power." Said Kirito.  
"Whoa cool!" Said Barry excited.

Before the class starts Oshizu apologizes to Rito what she did but he's not mad at her since she didn't mean any harm and was also probably unaware of it.  
When the school ended Rito walked to home with everyone else and when they got home, Mikan was shocked by the news that Rito had aquired a Devilukean tail but soon calms down when she hears that it won't be permanent. After that they start to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Rito woke up, he noticed that he had bandages on his arms and also noticed that his tail was covered in a cloth.

"Huh? Why do i have these on?" Said Rito with a confused tone.  
"Hm, oh well. I'll go to the bathroom to wash my teeth." Said Rito again.

When Rito walked out from his room, he met Momo with a concerned look.

"What's wrong Momo?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"When i walked in your room at night, your tail had made you wounds on your hands so i purified the wounds and placed bandages on them and also decided to put a cloth on your tail just to make sure you won't get more hurt." Explained Momo.  
"Oh. Well that explaines why i have these on. Thanks for being concerned." Thanked Rito.  
"No problem." Said Momo.

After brushing his teeth Rito walked back to his room and dressed up but noticed that it was a bit hard with his new tail.

"Oh for crying out loud, seriously?!" Said Rito with an annoyed tone.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Mikan.  
"This tail makes it hard to dress up, can you cut a hole for it Mikan?" Suggested Rito kindly.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Mikan.  
"Yes, i'm sure. I can buy more clothes anyway when i return back to normal." Explained Rito.  
"Well if you say so." Said Mikan and took a pair of scissors to make a hole for the tail.  
"Much better. Thanks Mikan." Thanked Rito happily.  
"When your ready come downstairs to eat breakfast." Explained Mikan.  
"Understood!" Replied Rito.

After dressing up on his school uniform, Rito walked downstairs to eat breakfast and after that they leave to school.  
When Rito and the others reached Sainan High they walked to their class.

"So how has it felt to be a Devilukean Rito?" Asked Maya curiously.  
"Appearently while i was sleeping my tail blade gave me wounds but Momo purified them and placed some bandages on them and also placed a cloth on it too." Explained Rito.  
"Does it hurt?!" Asked Sairenji while being concerned.  
"Nah, i'm fine. Thanks for being worried about me thought Sairenji." Answered Rito with a smile.  
"N-No problem." Said Sairenji with a blush.

After that Honekawa comes to the class and they start studying.  
While they're studying Rito accidently uses his tail to fire a lazer throught the wall.

"Holy sh-t!" Said Barry frightened.  
"Oh no, oh no! Sorry Barry! Are you hurt?!" Asked Rito with a concerned look.  
"I'm fine." Answered Barry.  
"What happened?" Asked another student from the other class.  
"Uh, i got Devilukean powers and my tail shot a lazer. I'm sorry!" Apologized Rito.  
"That was really powerful!" Said another one.  
"No need to worry Yuuki, no one got hurt by that." Said a third student.  
"*Whew* That's good to hear." Said Rito while being relieved.

After that little accident they continue studying and after class more bad luck befalls Rito. This time he started running a hitted the school wall.

"Rito are you alright?!" Asked everyone while being worried.  
"I'm ok!" Shouted Rito.

Rito then walked carefully around to not make more accidents.

"Uh, i think you should call Gid over here to help Rito get used to his new powers Lala." Suggested Saito.  
"I'll do that." Said Lala and called his father.  
"Oh Lala, how are you?" Asked Gid from a big screen.  
"Hi daddy!" Greeted Lala happily.  
"So how is everything go... what was that?!" Asked Gid after seeing Rito running past them.  
"Uh you see mr Gid, Rito turned into a Devilukean when he got something that wasn't meant for him and he has some difficulties to control his powers, so if you can, could you come here to teach Rito to control his powers?" Explained Saito.  
"Rito turned into a Devilukean?" Repeated Gid with a surprised look.  
"Yes but only for a week." Added Kirito.  
"I'll come there right away." Answered Gid and closed the communication screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Gid was hurrying to one o his ships so he can help Rito with his abilities when Sephie stopped him.

"Where are you going dear?" Asked Sephie curiously.  
"Rito transformed into a Devilukean when he got some kind of medecine and now he has difficulties to control those powers so i'm going to go help him master the Devilukean powers even thought the state he is now only last for a week." Explained Gid.  
"I can see why he has difficulties with the powers since he's not a Devilukean to beging with." Said Sephie.  
"Yeah. So i'm going to help him." Explained Gid.  
"Oh say to Rito and everyone else that i said hi." Shouted Sephie when Gid was further away.  
"Will do!" Shouted Gid back.

It took a few minutes but Gid reached the Earth very quickly and when he got to Japan he looked for Sainan High and soon finds it and teleports himself inside the school. he then finds Lala with the others.

"I'm here! Where's Rito now?" Asked Gid when he arrived.  
"He was running that way daddy." Explained Lala.  
"Nemesis went that way too to look if he's ok." Explained Maya.  
"Alright, let's go." Commanded Gid and continued his way.

When they found Rito, he was hanging from the ceiling upside down while his tail being tangled to the roof and Nemesis trying to help him down.

"How did that happen?!" Said Gid with a confused tone.  
"O-Oh G-Gid. W-What b-brings y-you h-here?" Asked Rito.  
"Lala and everyone else called me here to train you and it seems that you really need it." Explained Gid.  
"Thank you for coming but can you please help me down from here? All of my blood is builing up in my head for being like this." Said Rito.

Gid the successfully helps him down and wants to relax for a while. After that Rito was ready to be trained and suddenly they hear Tearju announing that there won't be school for rest of the week.

"So what are you going to train with me first?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"Well i was thinking about the lazer that comes from our tails." Explained Gid.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Thought Rito.

Before they start Rito's tail grabs a chair in the air.

"Ugh, again?!" Said Rito annoyed.  
"Hmm, could this be your abilities? Hmm, maybe it could be an ablility that only you have." Thought Gid.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"Focus and try controlling your tail and then you should be able to let go of the chair and then grab it again." Lectured Gid.  
"If you say so." Said Rito.

He then started to focus releasing the chair from his tail and it pays off because ten minutes later, Rito was able to let go of the chair.

"He hee great job Rito!" Complimented Gid.  
"Uh, i just let go of the chair Gid." Explained Rito.  
"But you did it. Now try gabbing it again and then release it and after that try grabbing something else with your tail and then try grabbing some kind of a pole to swing with it and grab another pole." Explained Gid with a lectruing tone.  
"Uh why should i act like a monkey?" Asked Rito while being confused.  
"No one from Deviluke isn't able to use their tails to grab stuff but you seem to be capable to do it." Explained Gid.  
"I'm not even sure if that's useful." Thought Rito.  
"If someone attacked you with a weapon, you could take it from that person to have an advantage. Saito could you?" Explained Gid.  
"Hm, ok then." Said Saito and attacked.

Rito then used his tail to take the katana from him successfully.

"Hey it worked!" Said Rito happily.  
"Heh, great job Rito!" Complimented Gid.  
"Hmm thanks. Here you go Saito!" Said Rito and gave the katana back to him.  
"Now hold your own katana with your tail and try using it to attack me." Explained Gid.  
"Ok then." Said Rito with a smile.

Rito then takes the katana with his tail and attacks Gid.

"Whoa! That looks awesome when you use your katana like that!" Said Saruyama.  
"Is it just me or does Rito's tail become longer when he uses his tail?" Said Yui after examing the scene.  
"Huh? Oh hey, you're right!" Said Barry.  
"Hey Rito! Your tail changes size when you use it!" Shouted Maya.  
"I noticed it too!" Shouted Rito back.

After that little battle with Gid, Rito uses his tail to swing around on a pole to get to another pole and firstly finds it difficult but soon get's used to it.

"And now i think it would be perfect to learn to control your tail lazer." Started Gid.  
"Alright, i'm ready!" Said Rito with a determined tone.  
"Do your best Rito!" Shouted everyone else while cheering him.  
"Thanks!" Said Rito.

They then start the training and some time later Gid ends the training for today. Rito suggests that Gid could come eat dinner at his home and Gid likes the idea.  
When they came home, Mikan was surprised to see Gid but he tells her that he'll be training Rito to use the Devilukean powers properly. After the dinner Gid compliments Mikans food that it was delicious and then returns to his ship and Rito with the others go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another morning and Rito had just woken up and decided to wash his teeth but for some reason, his rooms door didn't budge.

"*Sigh* I guess i'll have to use the strenght of a Devilukean now." Said Rito to himself and started pushing the door open.  
"Good job Rito." Said Gid suddenly.  
"Huh?! So you did this Gid?" Said Rito surprised.  
"I wanted to test your strenght so i asked my daughter Nana to summon one of her heaviest animal friends to block your rooms door." Explained Gid.  
"Heh, thanks. When i've dressed up, brushed my teeth and eaten breakfast, i'm ready to learn." Said Rito.  
"That's the spirit kiddo." Said Gid with a small smile.

After eating, Gid took Rito to a park to teach him how to control properly his super strength with some heavy blocks, giant barrels filled with water and other stuff.

"Alright, this time you'll have to learn how to use your super strength properly.  
"I kind of expected it since you wanted me to open my door the hard way." Answered Rito.  
"That's right. Now let's beging." Said Gid.  
"Understood!" Said Rito and walked to the giant boxes first.

Rito firstly found it a bit difficult but he soon learned to use his strenght even if it took some time.

"Good job!" Praised Gid.  
"Heh, thanks. It's because you teach me really well." Explained Rito.  
"For a ruler, it's important." Answered Gid.  
"So what will you teach me tomorrow?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"What do you want to be-." Gid wasn't ableto finish his sentence when Rito started running and hit a tree.  
"Ow! Teach me how to control my speed." Demanded Rito.  
"It really looked like it was giving you a hard time anyway." Said Gid.

After that they return home safely.  
The next morning Gid took Rito to a harbour.

"Your teaching me how to control my speed here?" Said Rito surprised.  
"Well i figured that it would be dangerous in the town so i figured that i could teach you by running on the water." Explained Gid.  
"On the water?" Said Rito surprised.  
"Yes since we're really fast on running, we can run on water too." Lectured Gid.  
"It's starting to remind me of a game character that can run at the speed of sound." Thought Rito.  
"And what game character is that?" Asked Gid curiously.  
"It's a blue hedgehog." Explained Rito.  
"Hmm ok then. Let's start!" Said Gid.  
"Right!" Said Rito with a determined tone.

They then walked to a beach and started running from there. Gid taught how to change directions and Rito found it really difficult but thirty minutes later he learned how to change directions.

"*Whew* Thanks again Gid." Thanked Rito.  
"Don't meantion it." Said Gid.  
"I think now i won't start running away suddenly." Thought Rito.  
"Hopefully. Anyway how does it feel to have our powers?" Asked Gid curiously.  
"It's been interesting but the fact that if i use too much of my powers, i'll turn smaller version of myself." Explained Rito.  
"Yeah, that's a bummer but we can't help it if we use too much power." Said Gid.

They talk a bit more and after that Gid goes to his ship but Rito decided to go to a mall.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rito woke up on Saturday, he walked downstairs and wanted to challenge Gid to a duel when he still has the Devilukean powers.

"Hey Gid, let's have a challenge!" Suggested Rito.  
"Sorry kiddo, i can't. How about challenge someone who's really strong." Explained Gid.  
"If you say so." Said Rito and walked outside after eating breakfast.

While Rito was walking in the street, he thought about who should he challenge when he thought about Yami.

"Hmm, i wonder where Yami is." Said Rito to himself.  
"Behind you." Said Yami suddenly.  
"Whoa! You startled me." Said Rito.  
"So what do you want from me?" Asked Yami curiously.  
"I wanted to have a little battle with Gid, but he wasn't able to right now and while i was walking i thought about challenging you." Explained Rito.  
"Very well but let's go somewhere else where we won't damage things badly." Suggested Yami.

Rito agrees and they then go to an area where not many people isn't isn't seen and they then start their battle. Rito let's Yami to attack first and she does so but since Rito is really fast now her attack misses and Rito attacks her this time but not very effectively since he doesn't want to hurt her.  
An hour passes the two end their battle.

"You are good at this Rito. It would be nice to battle with you some other time too." Explained Yami.  
"Sadly i'll turn back to normal tomorrow Yami so i can't battle against you since i can't turn into a Devilukean." Answered Rito.  
"I meant by battling you when you're back to normal silly." Explained Yami with a small smile.  
"*Yawn* Man this battle made me all tired." Said Rito suddenly.  
"Then let's return back." Said Yami.

Rito agrees and they go back to Yuuki resdence and Rito goes to sleep.  
The next morning when Rito wakes up, he sees that all of his friends are looking at him.

"Wh-Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Asked Rito while being freaked out.  
"We came to see you." Explained Run happily.  
"Just sit on your bed Rito." Commanded Momo.

Rito does so and everyone is then able to see that he doesn't have his tail anymore.

"Oh hey, i'm back to normal. I guess i turned back to normal while i was sleeping." Guessed Rito with a smile.  
"How did it feel like to be a Devilukean Rito?" Asked Lala curiously.  
"You know, i think i'm starting to understand more about Devilukeans while i was a Devilukean myself." Explained Rito.  
"Was it good?" Asked Momo.  
"Yes. Yes it was." Answered Rito again.

After that everyone goes back downstairs to help Mikan to make breakfast while Rito is dressing up himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Few days later when Rito had turned back to normal when he was a Devilukean, he was walking to school and when he got there, there was trouble. Evil aliens were attacking everyone and destroying the school and Lala, Momo, Nemesis, Yami and Mea were trying to stop them but it was no use. Even some of his friends were unconsious.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on?!" Said Rito frightened.  
"Guh, run away Rito." Said Saito in pain.  
"A-Are you alright Saito?" Said Rito concerned.  
"Yes b-but run away!" Commanded Saito.  
"No, i'll try to do something." Said Rito.

Rito then rushed to the attackers.

"Hey you stop that!" Shouted Rito.  
"Oh well would you look at that, another kid tries to act like a hero." Said one of the attackers.  
"Rito run!" Shouted Yui while hiding.  
"No, i'll stop this!" Shouted Rito with a determined tone.  
"How pathetic, minion do your thing." Commanded the boss.  
"Yes sir!" Shouted the minion.

The minion then flew on top of Rito and used magic to summon rocks and then dropped them on Rito.

"No Rito!" Shouted everyone frightened.

But suddenly a ray of light appeared under the giant rocks and they flew away and Rito showed up in his Devilukean form but with different looking clothes and two swords.

"Huh?! Rito turned into a Devilukean again!" Said everyone surprised.  
"Hmm, did i acquire an ability?" Said Rito to himself.  
"Well this is getting interesting. Attaaack!" Commanded the boss.

The minions then attacked Rito but they didn't have a chance and then the boss attacked. It took some time but Rito was able to defeat the guy and it didn't take long when a galactic police forces came there to pick them up.

"That was amazing! How did you do that Rito?" Asked Lala while being amazed.  
"Uh, i don't know." Answered Rito after he turned back to normal.  
"Let's go to my clinic and i'll take an exam of you." Suggested Mikado.  
"Good idea!" Agreed Rito.

When they arrived to Mikado's house they walked to the clinic area and Mikado started to exam Rito with some devices while everyone else were watching.

"Interesting, it seems like there are some of the Devilukean powers inside of you so you can transform into a Devilukean anytime now." Explained Mikado after examing Rito.  
"That's awesome, isn't it Rito?" Said Barry.  
"Heh, it sure is." Said Rito with a smile.  
"How about transforming right now Rito?" Suggested Mikado.  
"Oh sure." Said Rito.

Rito then stood up and did something and then he started to transform like in any other animes while everyone was watching him with an amazed look.  
After that they think about where to attend to school while Sainan High's being rebuild and Barry suggests his, Kirito's, Saito's, Maya's, Amy's, Maria's and Marika's old school and everyone likes that idea.


End file.
